


Schlattbur smut idk lol

by SponsoredByLays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, M/M, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: So,, Schlatt and Wilbur are drunk at a club, they go to schlatts house afterwards and then things happen and then Wilbur sucks schlatt off, the end.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Schlattbur smut idk lol

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been sitting in my drafts for months lmao, I just didn't have the motivation to finish. Anyways some of this is old so excuse the bad writing style, anyways do enjoy :D

Schlatt and Wil were at club together, how did they end up there? Well, considering their current situation, they wouldn't be able to remember honestly. 

They've been drinking for about an hour, so they were both pretty drunk. Although, Schlatt was basically sober compared to Wilbur. 

They were sitting at a table, when Wil started leaning onto the other,he started mumbling some things but it could barely be heard over the music. He heard something along the lines of him being "so alone" and "sad", he didn't pay much attention, though. 

He just nodded and ignored him, after a while the music wasn't as loud so he started hearing what Wilbur was blabbering about more clearly. 

"I'm so... done" Wil says with a chuckle, he was drunk as fuck but it sounded genuine in a way. 

"fuuuck man" Wil groans, throwing his head back. He looked like he was about to cry, yet he was laughing louder than he had ever heard him do when sober. 

He notices people passing by giving him looks. Jeez, they were in a fucking club, isn't this shit normal? Or maybe, they're assuming they're gay, which was understandable from an outsider's perspective. 

He decides he can't handle it anymore and texts his other friends him and Wil are going back to their hotel. 

He grabs Wil by the wrist and takes him outside. 

"So, where do you live?" Schlatt asks as they walk over to his car, hand still gripping around Wilbur's wrists. 

Wil doesn't answer and instead just starts screaming 

"Leave me alooooone" Wil almost quite literally moans out. 

Schlatt realizes how much power he has over the skinner male, he could easily just pin him against the wall and- okay, no, he's drunk, not gay. He doesn't let the thoughts get to his head though and just heads to the car. 

He spots his car and pushes Wil inside the passenger seat. He did drink but he wasn't really drunk enough to not be able to drive, plus it wasn't that far away. 

Schlatt sighs and decides to just take him to his own house instead of the hotel Wilbur was staying at. He wouldn't mind, right?

As he's driving he feels a hand rub his hand on his crotch and he starts blushing realizing its Wilbur. (Who else would it be?) 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelps, slapping the others hand away. Wilbur just starts rubbing him again to which Schlatt groans and pushes his hand away again,this time grasping both of his wrists together with one hand while using the other to control the steering wheel. Wil throws his head back and groans, he stops struggling and drifts off to sleep. 

They soon arrive at Schlatt's house and he has to carry the slightly taller boy in. He picks him up and places him on his couch and goes back to close the door. 

When he comes back, he's met with a fully awake Wilbur,staring at him. 

"What?" Schlatt asks tiredly. 

"C'mere" Wil says stretching out his arms, Schlatt hesitates but being half drunk and tired as hell he just says fuck it and sits next to the older man. 

"No frisky business or you're sleeping outside." Schlatt warns, Wil completely ignores him and starts moving closer and closer until he eventually ends up on Schlatt's lap. 

Schlatt blushes while the other is just leaning in with arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Wil, go the fuck to sleep" Schlatt says as he puts his hands on the others hips proceeding to push him away. 

"Noooo...no sleep...I wanna play something" He slurs on his words brightly, the needy request has Schlatt's hands clenching onto the cushions of the sofa. 

Wil is so fucking drunk, he would probably be embarrassed if he realized how he was currently acting. 

"We can't play minecraft with you acting like this, you dumbass." Because he was definitely talking about minecraft, what else could he be referring to? 

"No man, not minecraft" Wil scoffs, getting off the couch and now on his knees in front of Schlatt with a stupid grin on his face. He pulls Schlatt's knees away from each other clumsily, then slides his hands up the fabric on the man's thighs. 

"I want to suck you off." 

Schlatt froze,was he being serious right now? 

"You- you what now?" He laughs nervously. He knew Wilbur was drunk, but jesus fucking christ. 

"You-" He hiccups "Heard me" 

Now, he didn't exactly want to take advantage of Wilbur, but was he really abouy to pass up the opportunity of a free blowjob? 

No. This is half-drunk Schlatt we're talking about. 

"Well? What are you waiting for then?" 

Where has all his dignity gone? He's definitely only letting this happen because he's drunk- not because he's gay, he's definitely not gay. 

Because letting your best friend suck you off- knowing they're not in the right mindset to fully understand the situation- , isn't gay. 

Wilbur leaned forward, knowingly biting Schlatt's zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. 

"Fuck." Schlatt groaned at the sight, and oh what a sight it was. 

He pulled his cock free from his pants with slender fingers. Wilbur put his mouth over the member, his hot and sticky saliva now covering the tip, and then down the shaft as he put it further past his lips and down his throat. Schlatt weaved his fingers into the boy's soft hair as he bobbed his head up and down with disciplined movement. 

He watched as Wilbur pulled his head back, licking his dick from base to tip, his tongue hot on his burning skin, as he took his length into his mouth again. 

A hand on his head made Wil jump a little. It grabbed onto his loose hair and tugged on it, hard enough that he was forced to stop. 

"You're shit at this," Schlatt chuckles, trying to catch his breath 

Wilbur felt the weight of his friend's large hand pushing him and allowed himself to be forced further down the shaft. Just before his mouth reached the base he was tugged painfully back up by his hair and then pushed back down. This action was repeated until Schlatt built up a harsh rhythm, using Wilbur's wet mouth as his personal fuck hole. 

He was close, Schlatt realized, and pulled his cock out. 

He jacked off faster and faster, looking at that bastard's pretty face, and cummed, coating Wilbur's face with his cum. He looked better covered with white stripes of jizz. 

"Mm... Schlatt, fuck me please" 

Now, was he really about to go that far? He then hears another hiccup from the older. 

Right. He's drunk. And he's sure Wilbur wouldn't be happy about what they have done already, and to have sex with him? Wilbur will definitely cut him out of his life if he remembers, so he didn't wanna risk going further. 

"I already let you suck my dick, go the fuck to sleep." Schlatt says, getting off the couch and heading over to his kitchen to grab some paper towels. 

He comes back and cleans the mess they've made, Wilbur just whining out pleas and begs for Schlatt to fuck him. It was hard to ignore, especially when Wil really didn't want to give up. 

"Listen, you fucker, I'll let you sleep in my room if you stop whining." Schlatt finally snaps 

Wilbur groans, but he knows it's better than nothing. 

They end up falling asleep quickly, being tired from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Diffrent from what I usually post but hope u enjoyed nonetheless <3 Have a good day/night, and also comments appreciated! Also I MAY do a part 2 if I get ideas :o


End file.
